


The Maiden and the Wolf

by einfach_mich



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einfach_mich/pseuds/einfach_mich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star-crossed lovers in the light of the moon. Lydia and Derek are born on opposite sides of an ancient war between wolves and witches. There story is older than the fairy tale inspired by the events that shattered the peace between their people.</p>
<p>An old tale, of blood and death. Of a wolf who walked on two legs and the girl who loved him. Tales such as this only have one ending...death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maiden and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by [this beautiful piece of fan art](http://mermaidblues.tumblr.com/post/33738035976/and-since-her-fear-did-her-no-good-she-ceased-to) and my need for more Lydia/Derek fic. I don't know if I'll do anything more with this, but I figured I'd share to at least get it out of my head.

“Why did you come?” He stood upon the broken body of an old oak, laid out across the mossy forest floor. It’s body long turned black with decay, crumbling beneath the treads of his boots. He closed his eyes, hands curling into fists. As if it took great effort to merely be in her presence.

 

“Because I wanted to see you.” Lydia pulled back her hood and meet his gaze without fear. “What does it matter? I'm going to die anyway.”

 

Derek shook his head with a violent jerk, eyes flying open and bleeding to a shade of red that matched her cloak. “You will not die.” His voice was ragged, distorted by the mouth full of long, sharp teeth.

 

Lydia held out her arms, the moonlight making her pale skin glow and reveling the twining patterns of her scars. The thin lines wound her arms in an ancient patterns, binding her destiny to the moon and the blood of his people. Old ways ran deep, carved into the her skin with a silver sickles in her infancy and cut into his own skin when he reached maturity. 

 

It is an ancient curse, wrought by dark magic and born out of bitter feud between their kin. Witches and wolves once shared these woods long ago. Until the death and betrayal shattered the peace. 

 

So began the cycle, the ever turning wheel, drawing them back to relive the story again and again. An old story, of blood and sacrifice. Of a wolf who walked on two legs and the girl who love him. There could only one ending. Death.

 

The story was always the same, the only difference was who would die this time.


End file.
